


Peppermint

by CheshireCaine



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, seems a lot more adult than it is if you're not part of the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your 'generous' friend and comrade, Gray Fullbuster, offered to teach you the art of Ice-Make magic. You accepted. But what possessed you to think it would be a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

"I can't believe you're failing at this."  
  
"Shut up, Gray." You gritted your teeth.  
  
"Why should I? You're the one who can't even freeze a drop of water."  
  
"Hey! Not everyone's magically inclined from birth."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Besides, if being good at ice magic requires an addiction to public exhibitionism..."  
  
You gestured at him with a half-hearted sweep of your arm.  
  
"... Then I'm okay with being rubbish."  
  
"Your words, not mine. And what do you mean by  _'public exhibitionism'_?"  
  
"Gray, wake up and smell your underwear... Okay, I meant 'see'...I was trying to adapt that 'smell the roses' thing... Please don't smell your underwear. My point was that I can see your underwear, not because they're peeking out but because they're all the clothing I can see on your body...Because they're all you're wearing. Seriously, I can see that they have Happy's face plastered all over them... Wait, aren't those Natsu's! Yuck, why're you wearing his pants? That's disgusting! Not to mention unhygienic! Do all guys share their underpants with each other? Do you set up meets or something?"  
  
Your voice died away, and you could suddenly feel, all too late, the deep flush that had crept up your neck and spread to your cheeks.  
  
"...I just made this really awkward, didn't I?"  
  
He nodded his head slowly.  
  
The two of you looked around at your surroundings, trying to avoid making any eye-contact.  
  
You slowly turned back to see Gray, and your eyes met. You blushed again. And so did he.  
  
"So, since this probably can't get any more awkward, and since you kinda need the help...you're gonna have to take off your clothes now."  
  
...  
  
" _No_!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who gave me the idea."  
  
"Because I didn't think you'd actually consider it!"  
  
You tried to force yourself off the ground, but your feet were stuck.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Or should I say, frozen in place.  
  
"Gray! Let me up!"  
  
"No, you have to use magic to thaw yourself out."  
  
"But you're the one who said 'You can't even freeze a drop of water'."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" He rubbed his chin in thought, then his eyes widened at an idea.  
  
"Fine then, I'll transmit my magic to you, but you'll still have to do the heavy lifting."  
  
"All right. So long as I can get up afterwards!"  
  
"This'll only work through physical contact, so..."  
  
He sat down and held your hand in his.  
  
You closed your eyes and focussed on getting out, because you really did not want Gray to see you blushing for a third time in two minutes.  
  
"... I can't do it!"  
  
"Oh come on, you were really close!"  
  
"No I wasn't, and you know it!"  
  
"Looks like we'll need a better connection then."  
  
He stretched his legs and crawled on top of you, spreading his limbs out to fall on you.  
  
You blubbered in shock.  
  
"This oughta work," he said, smiling at you.  
  
You bit your lip to shut yourself up, slowly nodded with your eyes closed up tight, and concentrated again.  
  
"You know, I meant to ask after you brought it up, and for the record I was only given them because of an emergency and...  _a couple hundred complaints_. But..."  
  
"But what?" You tried to get him to finish so you could put all your attention on freeing your shoes.  
  
"But, how did you know these were  _Natsu's_  trunks? That needs explaining."  
  
"...Uh, w-well I-"  
  
"Come on, spit it out!"  
  
"...Natsu may or may not have once barged into my house one day after some kids stole his clothes. He was only covering himself with a restaurant sign he'd nabbed on the way. It turns out you can buy two servings of spaghetti and meatballs for the price of one... Which kinda just made the whole thing funny for me. And anyway, I had to let him in and go find the kids. They said they wouldn't give his clothes back till the next day, but they were kind enough to let me take his trunks... And that is the story of how I came to know those are Natsu's."  
  
"So...you saw him naked?... That annoys me more than the fact you still haven't broken out. Maybe a closer connection would help, or you clearing your mind."  
  
He did not realise that lying flush on top of you was not helpful. At all.  
  
"Well you know what they say about desperate times."  
  
You quirked your eyebrows in confusion and pursed your lips to speak. Gray tilted his head and interrupted you by smashing his mouth into yours. He caught your upper lip between both of his and flecked his tongue against the lower.  
  
Your breath hitched in your throat as he smoothly slid his mouth to mesh around yours, and he brought his arms around you in a tight hug.  
  
He broke the kiss and pulled his arms away, pushing himself above you.  
  
"Well look at that, you're free."  
  
He stood up and pulled you to your feet.  
  
"...By the way, you did realise that to get out you could have just taken your feet out of your shoes, right?"  
  
You gaped at your ignorance and decided to lie instead of admit your stupidity.  
  
"O-of course, I did!"  
  
"Really? Then why did you let me do that to you?"  
  
"S-S-Stupid Gray!... At least I didn't forget to get dressed. Y-You streaker!"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Touché. See you tomorrow for your next lesson!" He said and walked back to the guild, most likely.  
  
You put two fingers to your lips.  
  
"Cold."  
  
You smacked your tongue against the roof of your mouth.  
  
"And pepperminty."

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing is, I hadn't realised what the lines: "'Y-You streaker!' He looked down. 'Touché...'", implied till after I wrote it. Yeah, I have nothing constructive to say, but at least there was romantic development of some kind in this, right. Right!


End file.
